Demora Sulu
Demora Sulu was a female human Starfleet officer serving in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. She was the daughter of Susan Ling and Hikaru Sulu. Born Demora Ling in late 2270, she spent her early childhood years living with her mother. When Demora was six year old, her mother died of Sakuro's disease, and she was brought to Earth, where she and her father met for the first time. Hikaru Sulu turned down an assignment as first officer of the [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] in order to stay on Earth to raise the young girl. He formally adopted her soon after, giving her his surname. Nevertheless, the first six years not knowing her father made their relationship very difficult, even into her adulthood. Hikaru's decision to secretly join Captain Kirk on his unauthorized mission to the Genesis Planet put a new strain on their relationship. (TOS comic: "Trekkers", and novel: The Captain's Daughter) Sulu attended Starfleet Academy, and upon graduation, was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. She served as the helmsman beginning with the ship's launch. (movie: Star Trek: Generations). Shortly afterwards, Sulu was kidnapped by a former lover of her mother's, who believed Demora was his daughter. Though she was believed dead, Hikaru Sulu, then captain of the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]], violated Starfleet orders to find and rescue his daughter. This incident marked a healing of their relationship. (TOS novel: The Captain's Daughter) In 2301 she was promoted to Executive Officer. Sulu took part in an undercover mission to Devron II along with Captain John Harriman, Commander "Iron Mike" Paris, and four others. This mission ended in disaster when Paris was forced to give his life to save Sulu. (''TLE'' novel: Serpents Among the Ruins) In 2311, Demora was distrought over the loss of the [[USS Universe|USS Universe]] and while doing some research, discovered a discrepency in Starfleet Personnel files. "Iron Mike" Paris was listed as currently serving as Executive Officer of the [[USS Agamemnon (Odysseus class)|USS Agamemnon]] despite the fact that she had seen him die years earlier. She brings this information to Admiral Los Tirasol Mentir who explains the true nature of the Universe trial to her and then decides to recruit her for the mission. Sulu was responsible for beaming John Harriman, Drysi Gravenor, and Elias Vaughn back to the Enterprise following the destruction of the Romulan flagship Tomed. thumb|''Serpents Among the Ruins'' Sulu was also close friends with Captain John Harriman and helped him cope with his father's death in 2311. She had visited Admiral John "Blackjack" Harriman earlier, urging him to make amends with his son. Harriman refused, stating that his son was weak, undisciplined, and ungrateful. Still, after his death, Demora told Harriman that his father said he loved him, telling a white lie to ease his suffering. Following the Tomed Incident, Demora Sulu was promoted to Captain of the Enterprise after John Harriman relinquished his command. (TLE novel: Serpents Among the Ruins) In 2315, she gave up command of the Enterprise in order to care for her terminally ill paternal grandmother, Shimizu Hana, on Sentik IV. Following Hana's death, Sulu held a desk position at Starfleet Headquarters for three months, until the return of the Enterprise from its most recent mission. The interim captain was offered a promotion to the admiralty, and Sulu resumed command of the Enterprise. (short story: "Iron and Sacrifice") As of 2350, Sulu was in command of the [[USS Mandela (24th century)|USS Mandela]]. That year, she sponsored a young man named Chakotay for admission to Starfleet Academy. (short story: "Seduced") :The ''Star Trek: Voyager episode "Tattoo" establishes that a "Captain Sulu" sponsored Chakotay's admission, though the captain is refered to as being male. "Seduced" attributes this gender confusion to a deliberate lie. However, the novel Pathways identifies Hiromi Sulu, the son of Demora, as the Captain Sulu in question. If there is a Hiromi Sulu, he would likely have been born a few years prior to the Tomed Incident (and no later than a few years after) in order to have been a captain at the time he was said to have met Chakotay.'' In 2375, an elderly Demora attended the wedding of James T. Kirk and Teilani, accompanied by a number of young grandchildren (TOS (Shatnervese) novel: Dark Victory) :The existence of grandchildren confirms the existence of at least one child, strengthening the establishment of Hiromi Sulu. Connections * Sulu, Demora Sulu, Demora Sulu, Demora Sulu, Demora Sulu, Demora Sulu, Demora Sulu, Demora Sulu, Demora